The Sun's Blossom
by Skaken Bloodbane
Summary: This is an Advance Shipping along with a Flannery/OC ship I am not that good at summaries so Yeah hope you enjoy. As normal T to start may change to M depending on content. (Discontinue. OK This is the last one I have to do this for I have discontinued all my on going Fics and I can not apologize enough for it I feel like such an ass for this. If anyone can continue this fic :) )
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have a few Fan Fic's going on right now but I am working on all of them switching between them when I get stuck. Anyway Here is an Advance shipping hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer:I Own Nothing

A figure stood outside the home of the Petalburg Gym Leader. In the evening light, one could make out the jet black hair and the streaks of red that ran through it. Pink eyes stared at the door that was before him. This man's name was Lucas, and he had been Hoenn's new champion for 4 months. At the age of 25 he had shocked the region when he beat Wallace and took his title and the workload that went with it. As to the reason he stood outside the home of one of his gym leaders... he had realized that, beside beating them all and getting their badges, he didn't really know any of them that well. He decided that needed to change, which is why he had 6 tickets for a plane to Alola in his pocket. He had gone to each of his gym leaders asking if they wanted to go on a trip to relax and "recharge", as Wattson put it, before the Hoenn league started up once again. So far though only three of the nine had agreed to come. Wattson, Flannery, and Winona were all looking forward to the trip, but the twins, Brawly and Roxanne turned him down. Wallace, having returned to the Sootopolis gym, was far too busy getting ready for not only the league,but he also had to get ready for the contest season as well. And so here he was at the home of the last gym leader on his list: Norman. After he knocked, he stood there and waited as he heard someone rush down the stairs.

"Evening." Said the young brunette woman as she opened the door.

"Evening." Lucas responded "I am looking for Norman."

The young lady turned her head "Dad! Door!" She yelled behind her.

A voice sounded back, 'Coming!" and a few seconds later, Norman appeared.

"Evening, Norman." Lucas said plainly.

"Champion! What can I do for you?" Norman said, rather surprised to see the young man standing before him.

"Well, I have been going around to each of the gyms in the region and asking their respective gym leaders if they would like to accompany me to Alola for some rest and relaxation." Lucas stated "I have the tickets all paid for as well as accommodations set up as well."

"You look like you might need some R&R yourself." Norman cocked an eyebrow at the young man, who seemed to be very uncomfortable as he stood on his porch. "However, my son and daughter are currently home for the next little while, so I can't go and just leave them and my wife behind."

Lucas was about to walk away when he remembered something. "It's just the four of you, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Some of the other gym leaders can't make it, so I have a few extra tickets; enough for both your wife, as well as your kids, to come with."

"Alright, I'll have to check with Caroline, but it should be alright."

"Okay, well, here are the tickets, the plane leaves in two weeks, see you at the airport." Lucas said with a smile as he handed four tickets to Norman before taking his leave.

As Norman went in to tell his family about the impending vacation, Lucas started walking towards the edge of town when he felt a small weight land on his shoulder. Reaching up his hand to the invisible being that had placed itself there, he felt it raise its head to meet it. "Let's go home, old friend." He said as he rubbed its ears. A small "mew" was his answer as he felt the Pokemon that raised him use teleport to bring him home to a small island south of Sootopolis and the small shack that graced it.

Meanwhile, In Alola...

Ash Ketchum was sleeping in his bed up in the loft of Professor Kukui's house dreaming of May, as he had been almost every night for the past few weeks. It was always the same dream; May was dancing in her outfit from the Wallace Cup, but Ash was the only one in the audience. As she danced she got closer and closer to Ash, until she was practically on his lap, pulling him into a kiss and just as their lips were about to meet... Ash woke up.

"Dammit so close..." Ash muttered under his breath as he turned his head to look at the time. "5 a.m? You got to be kidding me... Well, might as well get up and get some training in." Ash said as he swung his legs over the side of the couch that worked as his bed.

Stretching, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. Pikachu was sleeping on the armrest, Rockruff was curled up on a cushion, Litten was watching the Luvdisc swimming around in the Professor's tank on the first floor, and as usual Rowlet was snoring away in his backpack. Shaking his head, Ash got dressed before waking up his Pokemon, telling them it was time for training.

Outside, the sun was rising, its light dancing on the waves as they crashed on the shore. Taking a deep breath of the morning air, Ash got ready for his morning run.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Ash asked, looking at the four Pokemon beside him, getting a mix of high energy and half-hearted enthusiasm from the group. "Okay, let's go!" Ash cried out taking off at full speed down the beach head, with Pikachu and Rockruff following close behind. Litten took up the rear and Rowlet went back to sleep on the porch.

As he ran, Ash thought about the dreams he'd been having. How it was always May, not one of the other girls he had traveled with. The whole thing started about a month ago when he and the Professor were watching the Johto Grand Contest, when May appeared on the stage. She was in a long gown with a ice design based around her Glaceon. As she and her Glaceon danced among a flurry of ice and snow, a feeling Ash didn't recognize stirred within him. For days after that, all he could think about was May. She occupied his every waking moment... he couldn't get her out of his head, and then the dreams started. After about a week of that, Ash gave up on trying to figure this feeling out himself and call up an old friend for help.

*Flash Back*

"Hello?" A voice came over the phone.

"Hey Brock." Ash responded upon hearing his friend's voice.

"Hey Ash! What's with the call?" Brock asked, shocked to hear Ash's voice after so long.

"I need some advice."

"What about?" Brock was a little worried. Ash preferred figuring out things for himself when it came to most things, so he was not sure what to expect.

"I've been having this feeling in my gut and I keep having these dreams involving one of my friends and I don't know what they mean."

Whatever Brock was expecting, it wasn't this. Ash, the guy who was denser then a Geodude and twice as stubborn had fallen for someone... "Ash, first off, when did this start?"

"Just over a week ago."

"Okay. Next, which friend?" If Brock was being honest, well... he was curious about which friend managed to win Ash's heart. He was mostly trying to avoid having the Pidgeot and Beedrill talk with him.

"It's May..." Ash said quietly.

"As in, May from Hoenn, May?" Brock asked, a little surprised. He was honestly expecting Misty or Serena, the girl that actually kissed him, but he was wrong on both counts. No, the girl that finally got through to him was the one that held the other half of the ribbon they won before they split up. "Okay, so what happened?'

Ash explained how he watched the contest, how she was all he could think about, and about the dreams he was having about her. All Brock could do was shake his head in wonder as he realized just how hard Ash had fallen for this girl, and the fact that he hadn't realized that fact himself.

"So, what is going on with me?" Ash asked after he was done.

Brock sighed. "Well Ash..." He said as he started having the one conversation he never thought he'd have with his old travel companion..

*End Flash Back*

'Dear Arceus, that was an awkward conversation.' Ash laughed, as he kept running. 'What am I going to do about this? It's not like I'm ever going to see her again, moreover she's probably with Drew by now.' As that thought crossed his mind, a knot in his stomach he didn't know was there tightened. 'Drew.' He had forgotten about him. May was probably dating him already, he knew she liked him back when they were traveling together, and by now if they hadn't gotten together they would before he could find her. Little did he know Kukui was in the middle of a phone call that might change that.

Back at the Professor's place a few moments earlier

Kukui woke up to his lab phone ringing. "Hello..." A half a sleep professor said.

"Evening. Is the Professor Kukui of the Alola Pokemon School?" A voice answer.

"Yes it is, though it's morning out here cousin." Kukui said with a yawn.

"My apologizes I forgot the time difference." The voice said quickly "I just need to speak to you before I arrive in Alola with my group."

This caught the Professor's attention. "Can I ask who I am speaking to?"

"Oh shit sorry. My name is Lucas, I am the current champion of Hoenn." Lucas said, embarrassed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"Ah Well Alola Cousin." Kukui said as a smile spread across his face. "Who all is in your group?"

"It will be myself, four of my gym leaders as well as wife and two kids of one of them." Lucas said trying to calm down."So eight in total."

"Great! When will you all be arriving?" Kukui asked, starting to get excited at the fact that not only the Champion of Hoenn but also four of its Gym Leaders were coming during the school season. " And would you all be willing to speak to my class at the Pokemon School?"

"That was actually one of the reasons for my call, I wanted to know if you'd like us to speak to your students well we were in the region." Lucas said before adding that they would be there in about two weeks time.

"Perfect that gives me time to get things prepared for class." Kukui said getting more excited by the minute." See you when you arrive Cousin. I will have the class meet you all at the airport." And before Lucas could protest he hung up so he could go find Ash and tell him the good news.

A/N Hope you enjoy I will try and get another chapter out soon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank the Guest who commented I didn't realize it got rid of the Tags I had when I posted it. Turns out it got rid of the Cover Photo too. As normal feel free to comment I enjoy reading them and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Head's up my proof reader need a break so this may have more then a few grammar and spelling mistakes so please bare with me. Thank you for any and all understanding on this front.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Nintendo does, not me

When Kukui finally found Ash, he about half a klick up the beach. Fortunately he stopped after hear the Professor call him.

"Ash, I have some great news!" Kukui said out of breath. "The new champion of the Hoenn Region is coming here in two week with four of his gym leaders!"

"WHAT!?" Ash exclaimed. "Wallace isn't champion anymore?"

"Ash, he hasn't been for four months." Kukui stated. "You must have missed the announcement when you where making your way to Alola." He added calmly. "But that's not the point Lucas and four of his gym leaders are coming here and he says they are willing to talk to the class!" He said getting excited again.

That's when it hit him "Did you say he was bringing four of the Hoenn gym leaders?" Ash asked his voice slightly cracked. "Do you know which ones?"

The Professor noticing the crack in the young man's voice replied with a smile. "No but I am told one of them is bringing his wife and two children." As soon as the words left his mouth his young roommate's face lite up. "I take it you been to Hoenn before?"

"Yes, I traveled with my friend Brock as well as the May and Max, the children of one of the gym leaders there." Ash said, the look on his face being one of pure joy. "I haven't seen May or Max in four years."

"Hmm..." The smile on the Kukui's face changed into a sly smirk. "Well they will be here in two weeks time. So we best get ready."

The two weeks passed like two months for Ash. After Kukui talked to him he went back to the house to call Lucas back and find out the names of the Gym Leaders and the Pokemon types they used. He then told Ash that the ones that were coming were Wattson, Winona, Flannery and Norman, as well as the fact that Norman was the one bringing his family.

'She's coming.' Was the first thought that went through Ash's mind. It was followed in rapid succession by these 'She is coming here and she will be here in two weeks... What do I do...? What do I say...? Will she be happy to see me...? Is she dating Drew...?' "Aghhhh!" Ash screamed running his figures through his hair in frustration. He both loved and hated this. He loved how May made him feel, but hated not knowing if she felt the same. Not to mention the fact that he had no way of getting an answer until she arrives. Ash just didn't know what to do with himself. He tried training to take his mind off things, but that didn't work and school wasn't helping either all his friends could talk about was the impending visit.

Thus the two weeks dragged on... Then big day finally came and the whole class piled in to a bus and headed to the airport.

"I can't believe it we're actually going to meet a champion!" Mallow said practically bouncing on her seat.

"I know right." Kiawe said trying to contain his own excitement. On the outside he was calm but inside was another story. Inside he was screaming like a little kid on a sugar rush. The reason for this Professor Kukui told them the Pokemon types each gym leader used and he found out one of them was fire.

"I just wish there was a water type gym leader coming..." Lana said as she hugged Popplio.

"Yeah I was hoping for a ice type user." Lillie chimed in.

"It's not that bad you guys." Sophocles said. "We're still getting 4 gym leaders and a region champ."

"You're only saying that because one of them is an electric type user." Mallow pointed out.

"So I just lucked out." Sophocles said as he stroked Togedemaru on his lap.

As his friends continued to talk, Ash was trying to brace himself for what was coming. He was going to see May again and he still hadn't decided if he should tell her about his feelings or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk her friendship, and what if she was dating someone already, what if he was too late. As all of this was going through his head Kukui called out from the front of the bus to let them know they had arrived. "Great well here goes everything." Ash muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile on the plane

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts and put your trays in the upright position as we make our decent." The stewardess's voice sound out over the intercom.

"Looks like we're here." Lucas sigh. He wound up between Flannery, who it would seem handled living at the foot of an active volcano better the she did flying, and the young lady that answered the door in Petalburg, who's name turned out be May. May was fine for most of the flight minus when the plane ran out of food, Flannery on the other hand had been clinging to him every time there was any turbulence. Now that is not to say he didn't like her holding onto him, he just wished she wouldn't do it with a death grip. In truth Lucas found the 22 year old rather attractive not to mention that she was really fun to battle. Once she found her stride her passion rivaled her Pokemon's flame. Not that he would ever tell her this. No that was a bad idea. You see Lucas had been raise by a Mew, for the most part that hadn't really effected him seeing as by time the Mew had raised him he was about 6, so he know how to speak the language, but when it came to a actually interaction, he had trouble. Interacting with a Pokemon was one thing, interacting with a person was different, very different.

"Flannery, you need to let go, we're about to land" Lucas said trying and failing to get the red head to release her hold on his arm. Her tightening her grip was the only response he got. Sighing he put both their trays up, sat back and braced for landing.

As the plane started to disembark Lucas gathered everyone together and made sure everyone got all their luggage (For the sake of my sanity I am making it so they all get their bags the moment they get off the plane. I am not writing a baggage claim into a bloody fan-fic, those things annoy me enough IRL thanks. As I was saying) After everyone was sure check to make sure they had everything, the group made their way to the front where the Professor and his class were waiting.

On the class's side of the airport

Ash was fidgeting something awful. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw May. He had never had this problem before, the nervousness he was feeling was new to him. 'I need to calm down or she'll know something is up!' He screamed in his head. 'Calm down. It's just May, you traveled with her for months. You're friends...' There was that knot again. 'You can do this nothing has changed between you...' Damn that knot. 'It will be okay just calm down.'

"Is that them?!" Mellow's cry pull Ash out of his thoughts, as six adults and two kids came out of the doors. The younger of the two had short Oxford blue hair while the older one had long chestnut brown hair. Upon seeing the older of the two you'd would think Celebi had stopped time for Ash. as everything around him seemed to slowdown and stop. She had grown a few inches she was about a his shoulders in height, her hair was longer and down just past her shoulders. She was in a Torchic tank-top and black leggings and Ash couldn't help but notice the pink shine to her lips. 'She's wearing lip gloss.' Was his first thought. 'I want to taste them.' Was the second.

Little did he know May had seen him as well and was checking him out, as he was checking her. 'He's grown.' She thought 'He's taller then me by at least a head now, he's tanned too, he must have been here a while.' Then she noticed the girls around him. 'I wonder if he's dating one of them.' She thought. 'I hope not. He looks more fit too, then again he was never one to slack on the training.' That's when she noticed the look in his eyes. She had seen it before in some of her fans after her contests. A hunger, a lust, most of the men and a few women looked at her like that. However this was the first time she enjoyed it. Through she never thought she'd see that look in his eyes, let alone when looking at her. As she walked closer to the group she couldn't help noticed that his eyes never left her. For the most part the kept focused on her face, in fact she was pretty sure he was staring at her lips. A small smile crossed her face. 'Well if he likes them that much, maybe I'll give him a taste.' As she reached him, she cupped his face and kissed him with as much force as she could...

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New Chapter is up I not sure how I did with the Pokemon Battle never written on before I hope it was alright. Keep the reviews and comments coming I enjoy reading them. This chapter was proof read by me (I know that is a bad idea but don't worry about it) I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Shit... not that I would want to own shit that just sound disgusting but hey each to their own.

Lillie and Lana gasped, Mallow smirked, Kiawe went red and Sophocles was just dead panned. As for the adults, most were smiling, Norman in particular having recognized the young trainer almost imminently. Lucas didn't really care having not known May long and having no idea who the young man was. Kukui on the other hand had a grin as wide as the horizon on his face... The only one not impressed with what was happening was Max. Don't get the young man wrong he liked Ash... He was the reason he choose Treecko as his starter... That being said he know Ash was not always the most aware of the feeling's of the women around him. Otherwise he would have noticed that the only reason his sister flirted with Drew was to try and get Ash jealous. At the end of the day he just didn't want his sister getting hurt.

Meanwhile Ash's brain had yet to register that May was kissing him. When his brain finally kicked in, the first thing he noticed was that her lips tasted pecha berry, the second was that she seemed to be enjoying it. It was around this time that Ash's impulse control failed, as he grabbed May by the waist and pulled her as close to him as he could, causing her back to arch and head to tilt back. Her tongue begging for entrance, he readily gave entry. 'About time.' Was all May thought as the two started french kissing. Ash was getting addicted to the woman in his arms, as their tongues fought for dominance. Well May who had been in love with this man for almost 5 years was in heaven as she kissed him with years of pent up passion. Which all ended when someone cleared their throat.

"I hate to break this up but we need to get everyone back to the school." Kukui said calmly. "After all the students have been waiting for this for the last two weeks, though it appears Ash was waiting for something different."

"Hang on a second." Lucas piped up. "That kid's Ash?"

As everyone turned to the Champion, Norman spoke up. "Yes that boy is Ash Ketchum. Why do you ask?"

"Wallace told me, if I ever had the chance, to battle that kid." Lucas answered. "He said I should enjoy the battle at the very least."

At the mention of the old champion Ash's eyes snapped into focus. "Wallace told you to battle me?"

"Yeah, he knows I enjoy a high energy battle and he said I'd get one if I battled you and your Pikachu." Lucas said as a spark seemed to light a fire in his eyes. "So what do you say Kid, want to battle a champ?"

"Oh hell yes!" Ash almost shouted. "Professor, where is the closest battle field?"

Realizing there was no way they were getting back to the school until those two battled, Kukui just shook his head and said. "The nearest on is behind the Poke Center just outside the airport."

"Good. Race you there Kid." Lucas said as he headed for the door Ash hot on his tail.

"Why do I feel like we have unleashed something on Alola, just by having those two in the same region?" Winona said calmly shaking her head.

"Who cares! There's going to be a battle and we're all still standing here." Wattson chuckled as he headed after the two trainers.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun." Flannery said grabbing Winona and dragging her towards the doors, as the rest of the group grabbed the bags and start after Ash and Lucas.

"Ha I got here first!" Ash said as he came bounding into the Poke Center.

" Not bad Kid." Lucas said as he appeared half a second later. "You're pretty damn fast."

"Of course, I have to train myself as well as my Pokemon." Ash said with a grin on his face.

Cracking up, Lucas turned to Nurse Joy. "Hey you mind if we use the battle field outside?"

"No it's fine..." Nurse Joy said still a little surprise at the two people that just came running full speed into her Poke Center.

"Okay, thanks." Ash said before he and Lucas took off towards the back doors.

About a minute later the rest of the group caught up. Kukui look at Nurse Joy. "Have you seen..." He started before Nurse Joy just pointed to the back door. "Thanks." Was all he said before the group headed towards the door leading to the field.

"Okay Ash, I will let you choose one of these three Pokemon to battle." Lucas said before releasing his team. After the blue light cleared, before Ash stood a Blaziken, a Gardevoir and an Aggron. "Please note these are my strongest Pokemon so choose wisely."

"Hmm... I think I will go with Blaziken." Ash said after very little thought.

"Alright..." Lucas said looking a little worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just figure you'd go for Gardevoir or Aggron." Lucas shrugged. "Alright Blaziken let's do this. Gardevoir, Aggron you can watch from the side lines." Lucas told his Pokemon as the rest of the group came through the doors.

"Made it just in time!" Kukui said as he came up to the field. "If you two don't mind I will be Referee for this fight."

"Fine with me. Ash?"

"I'm good to go."

"Okay. So I take it this is a 1v1 match?"

"Yes." The two said in unison.

"Okay the Pokemon Battle between the Hoenn Champion Lucas and Ash from Pallet Town Well begin. The match will be over when one of the Pokemon is unable to battle. BEGIN!" Kukui shouted.

"I will let you have the first move Kid." Lucas said, the main reason being, he wanted to gauge the power of the young trainer and his Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu! Use Electroweb!" Ash said as Pikachu charged up and release a web of electricity a Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge and use Sky Uppercut!" Lucas shouted. Blaziken responded with almost blinding speed moving out of the way of the Electroweb and getting in close, ready to knock Pikachu into the air.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack and swing in with Iron Tail!" Ash cried out. Pikachu dodged out of the way with a flash of speed before coming down on Blaziken with it's tail.

'Not bad kid.' Lucas thought. "Blaziken take the hit and use Double Kick on Pikachu and the second it lands use Incinerate!" He shouted as Pikachu's tail was about to hit Blaziken.

After Blaziken took the hit and before Pikachu or Ash had a chance to react it kicked Pikachu twice and hit it with a massive wave of fire. Pikachu got up on it's feet 'Damn the little mouse is tough.' Lucas thought with a smile."Yo Kukui I'd like to call the match here." He said turning to the ref.

"What why?" Ash asked surprised.

"Because i wanted to see how strong you are Ash and I've done that." Lucas said calmly "I don't want to risk hurting Pikachu any further." He added as he walk towards the young trainer. "Now let's take the little mouse into the center and get Nurse Joy to have a look at him."

"Alright." Ash said picking up his partner and heading inside.

After give Pikachu to Nurse Joy, Lucas asked Ash to come have a seat with him.

"Now I want to clear a few thing's up. First, you and that Pikachu of your's put up a damn good fight, seeing as the only Pokemon that stood up after taking a Double Kick and Incinerate from my Blaziken were the Elite 4 and Wallace's Pokemon. Second, me calling the match after that was not any indication of your skill as a trainer, I just did that so not to do serious damage to Pikachu. Last but not least, you young man have the potential to become one of the strongest trainer in this world, in my opinion at least." Lucas said calmly. "And all though short as it was I did in fact enjoy our battle Kid and should you ever want a rematch I would be more then willing to give you one." Lucas added with a smile before getting up and heading over to talk to Kukui.

After seeing the Champion leave, May walked over to Ash who seem to be just sitting there in some kind of trance. "Ash? Is everything okay?" She said edging closer to the young man.

"Yeah May everything's okay, I was just thinking." Ash said staring down at his hands.

"About the match?" May asked.

"No..."

"Okay..." May was getting a little worried it was unusual for Ash to be this deep in thought about anything other then food or Pokemon. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, what can I do?" She said well trying to read the look on her friend's face.

"Tell me why you kissed me in the airport... I thought you were in love with Drew..."

'... He thinks I love Drew after I kissed him like that... I knew Ash was more then a little oblivious but really.' May thought. "Why do you think I love Drew, that guy's a jerk." Was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Well you use to flirt a lot with him when we traveled..."

'You idiot, I did that to try and get you jealous.' Taking a deep breath May sighed. "Ash if I cared about Drew I wouldn't have kiss you when I saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She said with a soft smile." Now my turn. Why did you kiss me back?"

"Because when I saw you at the Grand Contest about a month ago, I saw how beautiful and confident you were and since then you were all I could think about." Ash said just loud enough for her to hear. "At first I didn't understand what I was feeling, but then I called Brock..." May made a mental note to find out everything Brock told him in case he said something less then appropriate." And he told me that I had fallen for you, rather hard too according to him and when I saw you at the airport I couldn't take my eyes off you..." He paused and she just stood there waiting for him to continue. "And then you kissed me and all I knew was that I wanted and needed to kiss you back..."

"Hmm... Well what would you do if I were to kiss you right now?" May asked.

Ash practically jump up from his seat. "What?!"

May through her arms around his neck and whispered. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" Before pulling him down to her and kissing him softly.

This kiss was different from the last one, Ash could tell as much. It felt like her lips were melting into his. It had less force behind it but for some reason felt more passionate. Her lips were as sweet and delicious as last time and Ash felt himself get lost in the taste, but as soon as they came together their lips came apart. "May..?" Ash questioned why she ended it.

"Have you figured it out yet Ash?" May whispered to him. " You're the one I love." She added before resuming the kiss.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed I am having a lot of fun writing this one so yeah.

A/N First I would like to apologize That I have not updated in so long I have hit a block with many of my stories and have decided to leave them open for others to continue if any wish to continue Sun's Blossom They are welcome too all I ask it that you try and stay true to the characters even if I have in some way not, and I also ask that you message me to let me know so that I may read where you take this story. I would like to say to all those who read this one I tried rewriting it to slow down the pace a bit but I could never get it right and I never managed to continue from where it was.


End file.
